OnLy lOsS
by Katherine RhubarbVT
Summary: What would've happened if the trio chose the other decision? The world would've been upside down, everything would fall apart and there would be someone they'll lose. ALTERNATE ENDING. Rated T for purposes.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah." LB sighed.

"I- I'm going to miss you."

Larry-Boy smiled sadly. "You won't even remeber. It's okay."

"I... I love you, Larry."

Larry looked to her with surprise. She was telling the truth. He didn't expect that she would tell him at a moment like this.

"I love you, too, Petunia." Larry replied.

Petunia stepped back, joining Bob and Mr. Lunt. Alfred activated the machine and it began to whir. Inside, Petunia was shaking. Was she doing the right thing? She could lose everything after not remembering that day. She shook her head and changed her mind. She can't stand the fact that she won't remember Larry forever.

"Alfred, wait!" Petunia shouted.

"Petunia!" Larry-Boy yelled.

But it was too late. The ray was fired on them and they fell on the floor unconscious. And Petunia didn't remember anything about that day.

...

Alone and depressed Larry-Boy was on patrol one night. He wished he could change the past and stop Alfred from firing that Memory Eraser. But it was too late. Just recently, his heart broke from the most devastating experience he had.

Larry was walking past the busy streets of Bumblyburg when a flash of a redhead caught his eye. He was determined to know who it was. He made his way through the crowds of people and finally saw her.

"Petunia! Petunia!" Larry called.

"Um... may I help you?" The rhubarb asked when she saw Larry.

"It's me: Larry! Your friend from college?"

"I didn't have a friend named Larry in college." Petunia shook her head, confused.

Larry was shocked. He thought only her memories of his revelation of identity was forgotten. But in fact, every single memory with Larry was gone.

"Do you at least remember your last date with Larry-Boy, Petunia?" Larry panicked.

"Who is Larry-Boy? And how did you know my name?" Petunia scooted away.

"What do you mean 'who is Larry-Boy'? He's the guy you're dating, the town's superhero! And he loves you, Petunia! I know because... I'm LB's best friend."

"I think there's a mistake because... I don't know him. Maybe you've mistaken me from another person."

Out of nowhere, another rhubarb appeared the scene. He got beside Petunia and pulled her closer to him.

"Petunia, there you are! I've been for you everywhere, sweetheart!" The rhubarb took notice of Larry. "Who is this?"

"Oh, I don't know. Are we going on that date or what?"

Larry, in all his shock and confusion, stared at Petunia and the rhubarb guy. First she forgot who Larry-Boy is. Then she ditched him for some... guy. Larry can't believe what he's seeing. There was only one person he can ask about this.

...

"What did you do, Alfred?! She doesn't remember me anymore! She ran off with this... this... rhubarb guy!"

"It was their decision, Master Larry! I had nothing to do with it but scratch their memories of you away!" Alfred reasoned.

"Wait a minute. Memories of me?! I thought you erased only the memories of that day!"

"One shred of memory erased would affect the others. I had no choice!"

Larry angrily growled. After a few moments, he cooled down.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I just don't understand it. Maybe being a superhero's too much for me." Larry sighed.

"Don't say that, Master Larry! There are more people out there who needs you more! Who will be their hero?!" Alfred protested.

"But I... I love her, Alfred. I can't seem to believe that she loved me, too. It was just... after she said it, a part of me hates the fact I have to let her go."

"Well, you have no other option. I'm so sorry for what you saw, Master Larry. But I think it's best you let her go."

...

In Larry's heart, however, it was impossible to let her go. The night went on and he just dreaded each moment he spent with that memory of Petunia. Looking down on the town, Larry spotted two other familiar faces. It was Bob and Mr. Lunt. The tomato looked up and spotted Larry-Boy. With this, LB quickly hid.

Now, it hurt him to ignore his friends. He decided to take a break and he crouched down. He never thought that the burden of a superhero would be this brutal. His breath shaky, Larry-Boy began to cry.

A few moments passed and he didn't care about a thing. To his surprise, not everyone forgot of him.

"Larry?" a familiar voice asked.

LB turned around and found a lone friend that gave him hope. It was Bob. He didn't look confused or perplexed. He looked like he saw LB each day.

"B-Bob? But... how-"

"Before the ray was fired, I heard you say to Petunia you love her. And... I realized, if you lost all three of us, you would go insane. I let the others choose while I made my own choice. I lost countless friends. And I'm not losing one again." Bob explained.

"But how did you remember me? You were there with Petunia and Lunt."

"Or was I? I took the moment when the light was brightest to step away from aim. Alfred and Lunt had their eyes on you and Petunia. So I made haste and hid. When the light was fading, I immediately came back to my spot and acted unconscious so Alfred won't suspect a thing."

"You were given the chance to be a superhero just to remember me. Why didn't you take it?"

"I was tempted to say yes. But I don't want to be a superhero without Lunt or Petunia. I think you'll think it would be dull, too."

Larry nodded. "Thanks, Bob. I needed one friend."

"Buddy, I can't tell what she thinks, but deep inside her heart, I know there's a small memory of you that can never be erased; the memory that she loves you."

Larry-Boy chocked up. It was so hard for his part. He broke down to tears and cried. And Bob? Bob couldn't even imagine what he was going through. He decided to help his "little brother" and hugged to comfort him.

"Why did she have to forget me, Bob? Why?" Larry wept.

"I don't know, buddy. I don't know."

For a long time, Larry-Boy just cried and cried. Bob was just thankful he was there for his friend. Otherwise, things would've gone worse. He could've lost him without him knowing it.

...

About three months had passed and Larry was recovering a little bit. His focus was slowly coming back and he was feeling less depressed, compared to the last three months. Bob instructed him not to tell Alfred that he still remembers. Larry didn't hesitate to obey. He was the reason why LB was still sane by meeting up with him weekly, checking if he was okay. He owed that guy one.

One strangely freezing night, he roamed around town, seeing if anyone needed his help. That's when he realized something.

"Great. I forgot my utility belt at home. What a lousy superhero." He muttered.

While on patrol, a speeding bus with no control sped down the street. The driver can't operate the vehicle so he was left with no choice but to wait for a miracle. The passengers were frantically screaming for help. And among those passengers, was Petunia.

The bus was approaching a bridge and under it were the freezing waters. LB sped to action to save the passengers. He swung down the streets and stuck one of his suction ears to a building ahead of the bus. When the bus hit the string from his suction ear, it slowed down, but didn't stop. The plunger stuck on the building as the bus and Larry-Boy was carried away to the bridge, rolling on the pavement.

The string wound up on the bus tightly, stopping it from falling. LB was a few feet below the bus. Petunia, out of balance, fell off the bus. When she opened her eyes, she was in Larry-Boy's arms.

"Who are you?!" Petunia panicked.

"It's alright, Petunia. Please relax. I'm here to save you." LB assured.

Petunia breathed. "O-Okay."

"Now climb up the string. I can't activate my other suction ear. It's damaged."

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you."

Petunia followed what Larry-Boy said. Half way to the bus, the cord weakened and started to get loose.

"Petunia, you have to go up without me!" Larry-Boy ordered.

"WHAT?! No. I won't. I can't leave a man who just saved my life... even though I don't know him."

"It can't hold both of us! You have to go alone!"

Petunia shook her head and climbed back down.

"I'm not leaving without knowing you." Petunia insisted.

She unveiled Larry-Boy's mask and gasped.

"You..."

"I know you don't remember me, Petunia, but... in case you remember me... I have to tell you... I- I love you."

He closed his eyes and felt her lips touch his. After a moment, he sadly looked at her, hopeless and afraid.

"Good-bye, Petunia."

"Wait!"

Questions. She had so many questions and she wanted to ask him now. But it was too late. He bit the cord that held him and he plummeted to the sea.

"NO!"

And with a silently loud splash, Larry-Boy was gone.

A few hours later, after the authorities rescued them, a troup was on search of Larry-Boy's body. Among those were Bob and Petunia. But the two didn't even realize the other was there.

Then someone spotted a green figure by the shore. It was Larry's body.

"Larry-Boy? Larry-Boy, don't do this to me, buddy!" Bob cried.

"Larry... Boy?" Petunia whispered.

Then it all made sense now. Every single memory came back to her. He didn't save her life once. He saved her life almost everyday. She felt a certain darkness inside her, remembering how she decided to forget. Forget Larry-Boy, forget her moments with him, forget Larry.

Not believing what her eyes saw, she shed a tear. His lungs were filled with water. And it was as if he was hit on a rock. He was injured badly.

"L-Larry?" Petunia chocked.

Bob looked up. "You. You! You knew he loved you! You knew that you loved him! Why did you leave him like that?! How could you even think about that?!"

"Bob... I- I didn't know what I was thinking." Petunia shivered.

"You should've thought harder, Petunia! Use your head! All he could think of was you!"

"And you didn't decide to be a superhero! Lunt and I could've stepped up!"

"I gave you a choice!"

"Guys..."

Astonished, Bob and Petunia looked down.

"Larry-Boy!" they exclaimed.

"Larry-Boy?" another said.

"L-Lunt?" Larry asked.

"Lunt? What are you doing here?" Bob asked.

"I remembered. When I heard of what happened, I... went out to find you, three." Mr. Lunt said.

"Lunt... when did you remember?" Petunia asked.

"At least two hours ago."

"I remembered at that time, too. Why?"

"A-Alfred, set the frequency low so that you'd eventually remember Larry-Boy. It was the best news I heard back then. But... I never thought you'd remember me as Larry."

"Larry... I'm so sorry." Petunia wept.

"It's not your fault... It's nobody's fault." Struggling with his dying breath, Larry continued speaking. "Guys... I don't want you to separate because of me. As long as... you live, promise me... you'd be... together. Friends. Family."

"Promise," the three chocked.

Petunia bent down and kissed his lips.

"I'll never forgive myself for choosing the wrong choice." Petunia said.

"You didn't... choose the wrong choice. All that matters is that I love you."

"I love you, too."

"We do, as well." Bob added.

"I am glad I spent my life with you guys."

The group gathered for a hug. And, smiling, relieved and happy, Larry breathed his last around the people he loved most.

The world lost one amazing hero.

...

Three years later

Petunia, Bob and Lunt gathered on the same spot where they reunited. They agreed to make a picnic right there every year, on the day Larry/ Larry-Boy died. As promised, theu were still friends and their friendship, because of Larry, grew stronger.

"Hey, Petunia, you want more soy sauce?" Mr. Lunt offered.

"Sure." Petunia replied.

"Guys, let me remind you that all this could've never happened without Larry. Don't you think we should return the favor?" Bob suggested.

"How?" Lunt asked.

"We could be superheroes."

"That is actually a great idea." Petunia smiled.

While the guys discussed plans, Petunia looked up on the bridge where Larry-Boy traded his life for hers. As the sun was setting, she saw a figure with a cape, standing boldly at the top of the bridge. She squinted her eyes and saw Larry-Boy, smiling at her. She missed that man. But life had been better because of him. He passed and she hoped in her heart that they'd see each other again. For now, the best thing she did was smile back at him.

She had never met a guy like Larry-Boy.

* * *

**So... that's it, guys! I'll post the fun facts next week! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Fun Facts

**So here are some not interesting fun facts about Rise of the Heroes and OnLy lOsS:**

**1)The Rise of the Heroes title is inspired by a movie that has a title of Rise of the Guardians.**  
**2)This story is inspired by Zee126's Larry-Boy: Trust No One 3)The capitalized letters in OnLylOsS, O L O S, backwards is SOLO, representing LB's lonely alternate life.**  
**4)The villain at the beginning of Rise of the Heroes was supposed to be Awful Alvin.**  
**5)There was supposed to be a scene wherein Petunia, Bob and Lunt would choose their super suit with a function that differs for their real personalities.**  
**6)The bus hanging on the bridge scene was inspired from The Amazing Spiderman movie.**  
**7)Dr. Flurry was supposed to appear at the alternate ending, but I decided that he won't because the story might be dragging and the attention for LB is cut off.**  
**8)Bob symbolizes hope in the alternate ending, being the only friend, aside from Alfred, remembering his true identity.**  
**9)Larry's kiss at the alternate ending was supposed to be the trigger that allowed Petunia to remember him.**  
**10)I actually heard of the "black spot" twice or thrice in sermons and keynotes.**  
**11)Counting the Veggie Tales movie, Dr. Flurry has had three Fear-Dar's. (1) The one he used when he captured LB and Petunia. (2) The dome-like one when he captured LB, Petunia, Bob and Lunt. (3) The final Fear-Dar used in the movie.**  
**12)Though, in this story, Larry and Petunia went to college together, my other stories suggest that Petunia is at least one year younger than Larry.**  
**13)I used the part in the League of Incredible Vegetables movie where LB was having trouble with his suction ear as an effect of what happened at the bridge in Rise of the Heroes.**  
**14)Thingamabob wasn't supposed to yell the League's name. The townspeople were supposed to give the League their name**

**So that's about it. Thanks so much for the support and don't forget to vote for the story you want to read first: (1) Alice and the Prince or (2) It's a Beautiful Life. God is the God of second chances! Love that song.**

**Thanks again!**

**P.S. Has anyone heard of gracewilliams14?**


End file.
